unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Upcoming Features
|-|Unturned 3= Nothing on this list is completely guaranteed to actually be implemented. Unless otherwise mentioned, all information here is taken directly from the Unturned Roadmap. Other sources include Reddit, Twitter, Steam, Smartly Dressed Games' blog, and Twitch streams. There is approximately September 1 2017 12:00:00 until the next update. Editor: *Browsers (Partially implemented.) **Asset Browser **Very basic Type Browser and Content Browser are now added. **View languages/namespaces **Show out-of-date tokens and modify from window *Remove/add Unturned features, custom modes, more generic. (Partially implemented.) *Multiplayer editor **"Some features like asset editing won't be compatible, but others like terrain sculpting + object/spawn placement should be." *Preview as player *Heightmap Terrain Upgrade *Load map assets only when depended on **Water/swimming **Ambiance shift (currently "effect node") *Vertex Color Painting **Bricks **Wear and tear *Mesh Placement Painter **Boulders *Object Placement Automation **Trees / Bushes *Randomized Objects **Building color (Partially implemented.) **Building furniture **Variants (blue/green bins?) (Partially implemented.) *Smooth voxel terrain module *Expandable map (Partially implemented.) **Needs more work to have it work well for maps bigger than the Large parameters. *Splines **Bend mesh to shape (pipe, river, road) **Distort terrain to fit (roads) Modding: *No more direct .dat/file editing, instead use nice visual tools! (Partially implemented.) *Asset Inheritance **Prefabs **Revert value to parent *Visual Scripting? *Authoritative vs Epic mode (Partially implemented.) *Release source code and documentation for module developers. (Reddit AMA) **Remove components off Unity objects so that code can be in modules. *Cleanup the workshop features. (Reddit AMA) **Change dedicated servers from have to subscribe to allowing anons download the dedicated server. *Good tutorials for mod creators. (Reddit AMA) (Partially implemented.) Tools: *Spectator mode (Admin spy?) (Partially implemented.) *Replays / Cinematics *Automatic mod updating for dedicated server *RCON **Remove black/white terminal input *Save slots, autosave, backups Architecture: *Smarter "netcode" *Listen servers *Pawn/Controller design for players **Combat logging keep after DC *Slowly improving game's core infrastructure. (Reddit AMA) **Increasing the player count. Vehicles: *Trains **Multitrack drifting **Nicer track visuals *Doors/Windows *Trunk Space/Storage? *Gear Shifting Audio *Drifting *Horses *Motorbikes/Bicycles *An upcoming vehicle rework. (Reddit AMA) **Vehicle code will be rewritten better. **All the models redone with new features like glass windows, improved physics and opening/closing doors. Items: *Attributes List *Stacking certain items *Holster/Quiver storage *Radio Items (Partially implemented.) **Map wide voicechat (tune to frequency, secret comms) (Partially implemented.) *Reworked Gliders with a mechanic separate from Umbrellas. (Twitter) Gameplay: *Spoiling/rotten food *Fishing minigame *Dual wield one-handed items *Movement **Prone while sprinting to dive **Crouch while sprinting to slide **Slide down ladders *Melee attachment system? (Twitch) *Horde mode. (Reddit AMA) **Co-op/split screen. (Reddit AMA) *Curated France map. Building: *Automation *Solar *Wiring *Wind *Painting *Crafting Benches **Replacements for crafting skills *Code locks/keys/fingerprint scanner *Wires, pipes, logic, machinery, etc. (Reddit AMA) Zombies: *Climbing *Worldwide Pathfinding **Horde attacks base in forest during full moon **Wandering **Navmesh baking at runtime. *Detection Indicator (Partially implemented.) Graphics: *Water **Re-do water visuals **Flow maps as part of vertex painter **Blend water surfaces nicely *Snow buildup **Possibly offset snow object/mesh vertices based on snow level. *Weather / seasons (Partially implemented.) *Meshed Clothing *Fat-Adjustable Limbs **Be a bit thinner by default. **Body sliders. *Weapon Animation **Pulling the bolt on bolt-action weapons back. UI: *Full Steam Controller API support (Partially implemented.) *Color blind modes Misc: *Pets?